Koopalings Epic
Koopalings Epic is an upcoming Wii U game. This game is somewhat of a crossover between the Mario and Luigi series and the Koopalings. It is set for release in early-2015. Gameplay The gameplay of Epic is very different: it is in an RPG-styled game similar to the Mario and Luigi games, but with the Koopalings. Each Koopalings has basic skills, and a Special Move exclusive to one Koopalings. Plot For the complete plot, see Koopalings Epic/Plot. One fine day in the Mushroom Kingdom, Bowser was plotting his latest scheme to kidnap Princess Peach, along with the Koopalings and Bowser Jr.. Suddenly, The Elite Trio, known individually as Private Goomp, Sergeant Guy, and Corporal Paraplonk, confront Bowser, yelling that they are going on strike. Paraplonk complains about his wings being cut off, and he thinks it is Bowser (even though it was really Mario stomping on him), and Goomp and Sergeant Guy are sick off the conditions. When Bowser refuses, Goomp, Paraplonk, and Sergeant Guy use a Super Bell, Cape Feather, and Fire Flower respectively. They then proceed to attack the Koopalings and Bowser, trapping Bowser in a cell and blasting the Koopalings to different areas. Now, it's up to Larry Koopa to save his siblings and Bowser, and stop the revolting trio! Characters Secondary Characters Bosses For the enemies, see Koopalings Epic/Enemies Movesets The Koopalings, in battle, have six options: Jump, Shell, Attack, Special, Item, and Run. *'Jump': The player jumps on the opponent. *'Shell': The player charges up in his/her shell, and shoots forward. *'Attack': Uses one of the Attacks. Each Koopaling has a move starting out, a move at level 10, and a move at 20. *'Special': Uses a Special Attack. *'Item': Allows use of items. *'Run': Makes player run away. Not allowed in major fights/boss fights. More to come! Items See here Minigames See here Figurines Figurines are small models of characters that can be unlocked or found in certain ways. For all the figurines, see here Trivia *Several chapter names are based off of songs: **''Ice Ice Koopa'' is based off of Vanilla Ice's Ice Ice Baby **''Another Koopa Bites the Dust'' is based off of Queen's Another One Bites the Dust **''Burn Baby Burn'' refers to the song Disco Inferno *In Sailing the Kooplantic Sea, if you look closely at the water near the dock, you can see a small portal. If you swim down using the Scuba Troopa Gear, you will enter a small room with Wario. Talk to him, and he'll realize you've discovered his hideout. He will ask you to not tell anyone about his hideout. Say yes, and he'll reward you with an item called the Garlic Grenade. Say no and he'll knock you out and close the portal. **A similar scenario is found in Burn Baby Burn with another hidden portal, but this time it is Waluigi. He will, this time, give you a Poison Bob'omb if you promise not to tell them. Category:Mario Spin-offs Category:TKThunder Category:Mario (series) Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:2015 Category:Mario Games